Weird Hoagie
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: What would happen if hoagie was funny? and no this isnt a horror story :D but anyway This is my LOL shot for week of randomness!


This is for KNDFANGIRL's Randomness week! This is my Humor One-shot!

J Weird Hoagie J

Something was going on at Sector V…. Something seriously wrong…. It made everyone's mouths drop when they heard it…. Numbuh 2.…. He… He…. He was actually being funny!

It was just any other ordinary day at the tree house when it started,

Numbuh 1 being obsessed about missions, Numbuh 3 playing with rainbow monkeys and having tea parties, Numbuh 4 training hard in his room, and Numbuh 5 was listening to music while she read a book.

Numbuh 2 was on the computer, he went to You tube and was just looking around when he came across a video. He was curious so he went on it. A few seconds later Numbuhs 1,3,4, and 5 all heard insane laughter from Hoagie's room.

They all raced towards his room with weapons ready at hands, only to find him rolling the floor laughing hard. When he saw them he got up and shut the computer, hoping they didn't see what was on it ( nothing bad). Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes at the false alarm of trouble and started walking back to the control room. Numbuh 5 did the same and started walking back her room.

''Want to play video games Numbuh 4?'' Numbuh 3 asked eager to play with someone.

Wally was tired of training and wanted to show he could finally beat Kuki in videogames so he nodded with smirk and they both ran off to the main room.

Numbuh 2 walked to the door of his room, looked to see of anyone was around before shutting the door. He walked back to the computer and got on again. Numbuh 2 started watching the video again and bit his tongue to keep from laughing again, hoping not to anger anyone.

A week later, everyone but Hoagie was out in the living room watching TV when Hoagie walked in. He sat down on the couch next to Wally when the trailer for Harry potter came on TV again. ( yea I know its not new anymore but it goes with the story)

They all sat quietly watching it again for the 100th time after seeing it a lot this whole week, but after a few seconds of watching it all of a sudden Hoagie was smiling and singing a song making fun of the trailer. Everyone looked at him shocked but listened anyway.

**Introductory Helicopter Nature shot**

**Bad guy at safe distance,**

**Second Introductory Helicopter Nature shot**

**Bad guy at uncomfortably close distance (turn)**

**Careful Harry, he doesnt have a nose**

**Harry needs some sleep and he needs a nose **

**and he needs some sleep and some new glasses**

**and he needs manicure**

**Dont sleep yet Harry, He's gonna kill you LOOK OUT!**

By this time the others were smiling and laughing some, but quickly frowned because they thought it was weird that Hoagie was actually being funny.

Hoagie continued singing, noticing the smile creeping up on there faces as he sang some more. At the end he noticed that they were laughing.

Laughing! Laughing at him! He couldn't believe it! When their laughter went down to some giggles he bowed and walked back to his room with his head held high.

After he was gone everyone looked at each other with confused faces. What was going on? ( no offence to anyone who likes his jokes I'm just kidding)

The next day they all decided they were going to find out what was up with Numbuh 2. Kuki was going to distract him while the others were going to look at what he was looking at on the computer.

Numbuh 3 walked up to Numbuh 2's door and knocked loudly, he answered with a happy expression on his face, but it quickly changed into a confused expression on his face as Kuki didn't come to his room very often.

''whatcha need Numbuh 3?'' he asked with the same face.

Numbuh 3 giggled saying '' hey that rhymed!''

Hoagie smiled when he noticed it did too and said ''I guess it does haha that reminds me of a joke I heard once-'', but before he could even continue Numbuh 3 secretly rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to her room while she started talking again.

''Anyway! I wanted to know if you would play Rainbow Monkey Tea party with me!'' she said excitedly

Numbuh 2 looked at her weirdly and asked her puzzled, ''why aren't you asking Numbuh 4? You always do.''

Kuki blushed lightly, not enough for hoagie to make fun of her but enough to show her amusing embarrassment which hoagie smirked at,

''well I decided I wanted to try someone new and Numbuh 1 and 5 were busy'' she said shyly.

''okay but Numbuh 3 I was doing something-'' Hoagie was saying before he was cut off by Numbuh 3 saying ''PLEASE!'' loudly with a toothy grin.

Hoagie sighed but said ''okay but only for a little-'' he saying before Kuki saw thumbs up from Numbuh 5, who was smirking while shaking her head at Numbuh 2 sadly, and she cut him off by saying

''Nevermind I just remembered I had to…uh…wash all…wash all the doorknobs in the tree house! Bye Numbuh 2!'' and Numbuh 3 skipped off humming to herself, hoping she did a good enough distraction.

Hoagie just stood there for a moment before shaking his head and walking back in his room while closing the door.

The next day while hoagie was in his room on the computer again, everyone else barged into the room.

Wally walked up to Hoagie and said with a evil smile'' we know what you have been doing Hoagie''

Hoagie looked confused and asked ''what?''

Nigel walked up to him also with a equally evil smile on his face, ''oh you know what we're talking about Numbuh 2.'' Hoagie still looked confused until it dawned on him what they were talking about, he quickly tried to grab the computer but Wally had already snatched it from him.

Abby and Kuki walked up to him also, both looking like they were about to burst out laughing. Abby grabbed the computer from Wally and went on You tube and went to what he was watching the other day.

The same words that he had sang a few days ago were coming out of the speakers in his computer. Right then everyone but hoagie busted out laughing.

''Boy did you really think you could get funny all of a sudden and we wouldn't think something was up?, and I thought Wally was the stupid one.'' she said smirking when she heard a loud ''HEY!'' from Numbuh 4 as he crossed his arms angrily.

''Well yeah'' Hoagie said laughing nervously after saying it.

''Numbuh 2! How dare you copy someone else's jokes and make us think they were your own!'' Kuki said glaring at him. Hoagie just smiled sheepishly at everyone.

They all rolled their eyes at him and began walking out of the room, except not before tying him to his computer chair with the song joke ''Hoagie'' made up playing loudly and on repeat. ( I know you cant repeat things to keep going on You tube but come on its goes with the story)

The guys laughed again while Nigel saying, ''you know I watched some of his videos he is really funny!'' followed by

''Yep! He sure is!''

''your absolutely right baby!''

''Heck cruddy yeah he is! He has got to be one of the funniest people I know!''

You can still hear them laughing as they walk towards the main room chatting about all the videos this mysterious guy made.

Hours later in Hoagies room the song is still playing loudly and Hoagie is trying to get out of the ropes, finally he gives up and calls out…

''Guys? Guys! Come on! It was just one time, not counting the other You tubers I ripped off…. Please guys! I'm starving!''

There's my Humor one-shot for the week of Randomness! How was it? And if you haven't figured out the guy who made up the joke is a YouTuber Named Tobuscus! Again i know not one of my best works, but hey its all i got right now! My favorite one was the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Literal trailer so I decided to do that one!

Sorry we dont have any more meat for tacos :( but we have cookies instead :)! and if you review ill give you one, you better hurry though. They sure do look delicious...( me staring at them with mouth open drooling at their deliciousness)

Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
